The Last Airbender: Script Rewrite
by Ookamii
Summary: I am rewriting the script to the horrible movie "The Last Airbender" by M. Night Shyamalan. This story is currently on hiatus.
1. Chapter 1

**Aang: Noah Ringer**

**Katara: Nicola Peltz**

**Sokka: Sterling Knight**

**Zuko: Shun Oguri**

**Admiral Zhao: Hiroyuki Sanada**

**Kanna: Melendy Britt**

**Princess Yue: Seychelle Gabriel**

**Chief Arnook: Shaun Toub**

**Uncle Iroh: Chow Yun-Fat**

**Suki: Jennie Kwan**

**Master Pakku: Sab Shimono**

**Monk Gyatso: Brian George**

**Haru: Isaac Jin Solstein**

**Haru's Father: Keong Sim**

**Lo & Li: Takayo Fischer**

**Azula: Nam Sang Mi**

_The screen fades into a dark room as a panicked kid is seen scuffling around in the room which is presumed to be his, obviously looking for something and knocking objects to the floor. You can hear the sound of thunder and rain and see the room light up briefly with lightning showing the kid's face and his intricate tattoo of an arrow. The screen then looks down on him as he finally finds a small silver whistle. The scene switches to a hallway where a pair of footsteps can be heard over the noise of the storm and a dark figure is shown almost running through the corridor, face not visible through the darkness. We see the kid again facing the window of his room with a long staff in his hand. Rain and lightning are visible outside. The kid looks behind him in panic when he too hears the approaching footsteps before stepping halfway out the window. His staff turns into a glider and he jumps, letting the glider carry him out of vision and into the storm. The door to his room is thrown open as the figure, who's face is now visible to be an old man, steps in and looks around quickly._

Gyatso: No. _Stepping toward the bed where a note was left. He reads the note and quickly turns to the window. _No!

_The camera zooms out of the window and into the storm where the kid we saw earlier is now riding on a large flying bison. He struggles to steer the beast through the storm and blinks away the moisture in his eyes, possibly a mixture of rain and tears, even though he is now wearing a red hooded cloak. He shoves the metal whistle that he had used to call the bison into a pocket in the cloak. We see them as the fly away and then we see the Southern Air Temple as it gets smaller before disappearing completely in the mist and rain. The kid still struggles to keep his bison under control before the reigns fall out of his hands and the bison falls slightly, then lifts itself back to the normal altitude. We see that the two are now flying over a large body of water. The bison stuggles to fly straight. Waves reach up to whip the creature's large feet. The bison drops altitude once again, but this time a giant wave forms ahead._

Aang: Hold on boy! _He almost slips as he climbs on Appa's head and tries to grab back the reigns. His head jerks up as the wave reaches them and we hear his scream and the bison's roar as the wave shoves them down into the blackness. The kid sinks below the water and appears to be unconscious. His bison can be seen also sinking farther down below him. Suddenly the arrows on his hands glow blue, as well as the arrow on his head. His eyes open and reveal that they too have the eerie glow. In a swift movement the kid forms a whirlwind around himself and the bison, freezing them into a large sphere of ice. The screen fades to white. _

_The scene fades back in as we are now high above the South Pole, overlooking part of the ocean and ice cliffs everywhere. The camera starts to move over the beautiful white image of the South Pole as "The Last Airbender" is shown in large silver letters with flags of the four nations below it. The title fades and "Book One: Water" appears on the screen in the same font._

* * *

**Well, I thought that was pretty good. However, the decision is up to you and your comments. **

**I don't think, in fact I'm pretty damn sure, that I was not the only one who completely HATED The Last Airbender movie. For those of you who haven't seen it, don't waste your time. Anyways, I was complaining to my dad how I could've written a better scrip, and now I am!**

**I will continue writing the script to the entire movie, yes the entire movie, and if you don't like it then just don't comment.**

**I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender. I do not own the crappy movie that was made on it either.**

**If you do not like my casting choice- TOO DAMN BAD! LOL**

**Enjoy my version of the script, and the second part should be coming out soon. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

_We continue to glide over the South Pole as the credits finish until two small figures can be seen walking slowly on the ice and snow. The shot changes and we are now looking at a tiger seal that seems oblivious to the fact that it is being watched. A spear is thrown at it from off camera. The tiger seal whines in fear as the spear barely misses it and gets away._

Sokka: Danget! That was such a close catch!

Katara: Looks like you aren't as great a hunter as you thought. _She speaks in a mocking tone._

Sokka: _He rolls his eyes and smirks. _Better than a girl. _He walks over to where the spear had landed._

Katara: _She scowls at the previous comment. As Sokka walks away she moves her fingers in sharp motions, biting her bottom lip. We look down to where her hand is taking water from the ground little by little. The water twirls with every movement of her hand, and when she finally has most of it under control, she throws it at Sokka. We hear his squeal as the water whips him on the back of the neck. _Better than a girl huh?

Sokka: _He turns around to face her, annoyance clear on his face. _You and that stupid water magic thingy, whatever you call it! _Sokka leans down still facing her with annoyed eyes and picks up the spear. He walks back toward his sister. _

Katara: I'm a waterbender. It's part of my heritage. _She crosses her arms, the scowl once again visible on her face. Sokka turns around and mumbles something incomprehensible. Suddenly he pauses at the spot where Katara had moved the snow to whip him. We see a close up to where the ice is showing, and a faint glow is visible from inside._

Sokka: What the? _He gets on his knees and tries to look through the ice at the glow. We see Katara walk closer._

Katara: What?

Sokka: There's something in there. _He sits up and reaches for his spear, then positions it to break the ice._

Katara: Wait Sokka! Don't! _She tries to warn him as he plunges the spear into the ice. Suddenly the ice begins to break._

Sokka: Run! _He tries to push her along, but he can't stop staring at where the ice is breaking. She grabs his arm and pulls him with her. We watch from above as the breaking ice spreads barely a few feet away from where the two are running. We are back at eye level with them as they fall to the ground, having tripped on some broken ice. Katara managed to make it to sturdy ground and pulls Sokka by the parka out of danger. He is now shivering, his arms wrapped tightly around his legs which are pulled to his chest._

Katara: You idiot! Were you trying to get us killed?

Sokka: Me? This is your fault! If you hadn't of moved the snow, then I wouldn't have seen it, and we wouldn't be here freezing… _Sokka continues to ramble but we see that Katara is no longer listening. She has a look of pure shock on her face. The camera turns to see a very large iceberg floating to the top where the ice was now shattered. The very edge is only a couple of feet away from Katara and Sokka. Sokka stops rambling and looks absolutely terrified at the large glowing ball of ice. He jumps to his feet and takes a couple of steps back while Katara merely pulls herself off of the ground and stares. We see that there are two figures frozen in the ice. One is a boy in a red cloak with glowing eyes, and the other seems to be a humongous animal of some kind._

Katara: Is that a….a kid?

Sokka: We aren't staying to find out. Let's go Katara! _He starts to turn around and then realizes that Katara is not following him. _Come one! We need to get out of here!

Katara: J-just wait! _We see a close up of her face as she stares in confusion, but quickly turns around and grabs the spear out of Sokka's hand. _

Sokka: What in great spirits are you doing Katara? _Katara ignores him and runs to the very edge of the iceberg, careful not to fall into the water. She takes the spear and tries to break the ice. The first two times only make cracks in the ice. She thrusts it in one last time, forcing it through the solid ice, but unleashing a large blast of wind as the whole thing seems to explode. We watch from above again as a bright blue light appears in the sky. Katara and Sokka are now standing together and backing away slowly from the sight._

_The shot cuts to where a teen with a scar on the left side of his face stares at the light in determination. We see that he is standing on a large metal ship as the light fades away. The camera shows him staring from the side of his face where the scar is. He continues to stare, calculating where the light came from. An older man appears on his right and puts a gentle hand on his shoulder._

_We cut to a shot of Sokka and Katara walking towards the camera. It switches to a shot of the boy we saw earlier lying on the ground. His eyes are now shut, and no glow is present. We see the siblings examine his still body. Katara kneels down next to him, smacking Sokka's spear away when he tries to poke the boy with it. We see the boy's face which is still lifeless until his eyelids start twitching. Before long he opens his eyes and groans, putting a hand on his forehead and closing his eyes. Katara's hands are up to try to help him, but she simply leaves them frozen in mid-air, obviously not sure if she should help. The boy takes his hand off of his forehead and looks around, instantly jumping up and gasping when he sees his rescuers. He takes a couple steps back, not sure whether they are friends or foes._

Aang: Who are you? _The boy looks curious, but still cautious. _I-I'm in one of the water tribes aren't I?

Katara: Yeah. How did you know? _Katara is standing now, trying to calm the boy while Sokka points his spear at him behind Katara._

Aang: Well there is a lot of ice and snow. Just kinda guessed. _He rubs the back of his head and looks around._

Katara: Oh, heh, right. It's alright you know. We're friends. _She looks back at Sokka. _Or at least, I am. _The boy relaxes. A groan is heard from behind him as the large animal with six legs stretches. Sokka panics and points his spear at the thing, stepping even farther away from it._

Sokka: Oh great. Now we're going to be lunch!

Aang: Not really. That's just Appa. He's my flying bison. _Aang gives a small laugh as he watches Sokka's expression._

Katara: I'm Katara, and this is Sokka. _She points to her brother who starts to relax and lowers his spear. Mistrust is still present on his face though._

Aang: I'm Aang. _He gives a small smile, but quickly loses it as he realizes that the two are staring at him weird. _What's wrong?

Sokka: Why were you in the ice? Are you a Fire Nation Invader? _Katara whips her head towards her brother and gives him a disapproving look._

Katara: Oh come on Sokka!

Sokka: What? Look at his hood! It's red. Seems pretty suspicious if you ask m... _Aang cuts him off. The camera now shows Aang's face. His hood covers the arrow we saw earlier._

Aang: Actually, I got this cloak from my friend Kuzon. And he is... _Aang looks confused as he speaks, but cuts himself off as he realizes that the two aren't listening anymore. We see that they have turned around to watch as a large metal ship sails by not very far away from them._

Sokka: Fire Navy ship! _He turns to Katara. _We need to get back to the village now! _Katara looks skeptical._

Katara: How are we supposed to get there? Swim?

Aang: I'm sure Appa could fly you there. He's not use to more than one person, but I don't think he minds. _Appa roars in agreement from behind Aang. We see Katara and Sokka give each other a quick glance. Sokka looks very unsure. He looks back at Aang._

Sokka: How fast can he fly?

_The scene cuts to a small looking village. We see soldiers march into it from the main gate as people scream and run away into their tents. One elderly woman wearing a parka watches in fear from her tent as the soldiers in black raid the village and search through the tents. We see her close the opening to it and huddle in the very back. She gets on her knees and prays._

Kanna: Moon and ocean spirits, I pray you will protect us. _Suddenly the flap on the tent is shot clean through with a fire blast. Two soldiers march in. We see Kanna's fearful expression before cutting back to the soldiers. Aang, Katara, and Sokka rush in behind them._

Katara: Gran Gran!

Soldier: She's old enough. Take her. _The other soldier reaches for Kanna, but Katara splashes him with a tiny water whip. She gulps at the realization that her small move did nothing. _Take the waterbender and the old woman.

_We see the scarred teenager standing in the middle of the camp. The old man from earlier is on his right. Both are surrounded by other guards._

_Katara and Kanna are forced to kneel in front of Zuko as Sokka is held back by one of the soldiers._

Soldier: I think these two will appease you Prince Zuko.

Zuko: What's so special about them? Was the elderly woman all you could find? _Zuko was clearly trying to hold back his anger._

Soldier: This young girl waterbended at us to save the woman. Obviously she is of great importance.

_We watch as Zuko stares at the two. Curiosity and doubt outline his features._

Zuko: My name is Prince Zuko. _He speaks to the entire village who are watching the scene in fear. _I am in search of the Avatar. If this woman in front of me is not who I'm looking for, speak up. _The village remains silent. It seems as if they are too stiff with fear to answer. Zuko scowls. _Get rid of the girl and bring the old woman. _Sokka is seen struggling against the soldiers in anger._ _The camera shows Aang's shocked face as it seems like the soldiers plan to kill Katara. He steps forward bravely. _

Aang: I am the Avatar.

_We cut from Sokka to Katara. Both of them are speechless. One soldier near Aang grabs him by the arm and pulls down his hood, revealing his arrow. He yanks Aang over to where Zuko stands impatiently._

Iroh: Those are airbender tattoos. _The old man to the right of Zuko confirms his identity with a nod. _

Zuko: You're coming with me. _He glares down at Aang. _And you are not to put up a fight.

Aang: I won't, but only if you leave these people alone, and let Katara and her grandmother go. _Aang looks at Katara. She mouths the word no, but he doesn't take the warning. Zuko nods to the soldiers to let their captives go. Two guards lead Aang up to the ship. The old man leads Zuko calmly back up the ramp of the large metal capsule, a hand once again on his shoulder. Sokka runs to where Katara and Kanna watch the ship leave longingly. He puts an arm around her shoulder and holds her close as the camera zooms farther away from the trio._

_A large cloud of steam surrounds the village for a moment, and a great rumbling sound is heard as the metal monstrosity pulls out of the ice. The people in the village are quiet. The camera rolls over some of the faces, some trying to figure out what just happened, others trying to decide what to do next. The camera rests back on the three faces of Kanna, Katara, and Sokka as the ship finally turns and leaves. Kanna is the first to speak._

Kanna: This is a complicated matter we just put ourselves in. Come with me you two. _Her voice sounds tired as she speaks. She then walks out of the shot toward her tent. Sokka and Katara look at each other in worry and follow her. The shot changes to back inside her tent. Sokka and Katara stumble behind her in the small space. People can be seen making repairs outside the hole in the cloth._

Katara: So what do we do now?

Kanna: You must go after him.

Sokka: You're kidding me! Suddenly it's our responsibility to free the Avatar! Did you hit your head a little too hard when the Fire Nation soldiers pushed you down? _Sokka waves his arms around in exasperation. We see Kanna's back as she replys._

Kanna: Yes. _She turns around to face them. _You found him. Now the fate of the world is in your hands.

Sokka: Right. Of course it is. _He still looks skeptical._

Katara: I don't know Sokka. Maybe Gran Gran is right. We found him, so don't you think we might be just a little bit responsible for him? _Sokka sighs and lets his arms fall to his sides._

Sokka: Yeah I guess. But how are we suppose to rescue him? We have nothing!

Kanna: What about that great flying monster you all came in on?

Katara: Appa! Of course! _Sokka looks at her like she's crazy._

Sokka: We don't even know how to fly Appa!

Katara: We can't think of that now. We need supplies, and we need to hurry. _Katara turns and races out of the tent, followed by Sokka. We see Kanna's face as she smiled proudly at the two._

* * *

**Yup, so here's the second part. I'm glad to see that so many people agree with me and like what I'm doing. I just thought the series deserved a better movie rather than what we actually got.**

**Pinkgurl14: I salute you for being brave!**

**: Thanks! :)**

**CalleighB: Yeah, I'm pretty satisfied with the casting. There are alot more Asians now too. I hated Azula! *Yuck***

**Calm-Waters: I love reading too! :D And I also love Kataang fluff! :3**

**KiwiGuy2010: Thanks! No, Suki wasn't in the film. Neither was Lo, Li, or Chief Arnook.**

**me: Yeah, it is pretty short. That's just because that was all I had so far and I wanted to share it.**

**Ravasz: It WAS Dragonball horrible! Lol, that's the first thing I thought of during the opening credits!**

**mackenzie s: Don't be scared. Some of the lame acting can get really funny! I swear I think Zhao was gay!**

**Shadowfox: He isn't the best choice for Sokka, but I think he'll do for now. Better than Jesse McCartney. (was going to play Zuko)**

**kataang-lovin gurl: Is that a good wow or a bad wow? Lol.**

**UltimateAvatards: THANK YOUUUSSS! :D**

**elle mendel: "The Storm" was what inspired it. The name thing bothered me too. The reason they did it was because those are the correct ways to say the names, but I think they could've lived with the pronounciations we're used to.**


	3. Chapter 3

_We are now watching Zuko's ship as it makes its way through the icy water. Cut to the boiler room where two men are shoveling coal into a hot burning stove. We then cut to Zuko's chamber. We see Aang who is sitting in a chair with Zuko pacing behind him. Iroh is seen in the background standing next to the door. Aang continues to stare at the ground until he finally speaks._

Aang: What do you want with me? _Zuko pauses from behind Aang and turns his head toward him. _Why did your crew attack the village?

Zuko: _He leans down and hisses his reply in Aang's ear. _You play a very important role in restoring my honor. _Aang remains silent as Zuko stands straight again. He no longer looks at the airbender. _Without the Avatar in custody I cannot return home. _Aang turns his head to the left and looks up at Zuko, brow furrowed in confusion._

Aang: Why me? What did I ever do to him? _Cut to shot of Iroh's face. _

Iroh: Ozai is afraid that you will stop him. He wants to finish this war, _Cut back to Aang's face. His eyes travel to the floor, _once and for all. _Aang looks at Iroh. He seems extremely confused, scared, and pleading to understand._

Aang: What war?

_Cut to Zuko and Iroh giving each other a quick glance._

Iroh: Tell me Avatar, how long were you in that iceberg? _Cut to close up of Aang's face as his eyes reveal panic. _

Aang: I don't know. A few days maybe.

Iroh: The war is a century old. _Iroh is seen walking toward him in the background. _It was told that you vanished from the world. _Iroh is now right next to him. We can only see his hand resting on the chair. _Can you tell me what happened?

Aang: I ran away. _Quick cut to the shot of him and Appa riding through the storm from earlier. Cut back to him being interrogated. _But there was a storm, and…I almost drowned. _Cut to shot of him and Appa floating beneath the water. Cut to shot of him in the Avatar State freezing them into a ball of ice. Cut back to interrogation. _Something happened, and I froze us. But how?

Iroh: Your Avatar powers unleashed themselves. You were frozen in that block of ice for awhile I presume, almost an entire century. _Cut to Zuko's questioning face clouded with disbelief. We see Aang sitting in the chair, his back turned to the camera. Iroh turns around, allowing us to see his face. His hands are locked behind him as he walks toward the camera away from Aang. _You are the Avatar. You can control water, fire, earth, and air; something no other human being can do. You have awakened in the middle of a war started by my grandfather Firelord Sozin. My brother wishes to put an end to this war. _Cut to Iroh's back as he turns around to face Aang. _You are the only one _cut once again to Aang's scared and confused expression _who can stop Firelord Ozai. _Aang uses airbending to fly out of the chair. He does a back flip and we cut to face him from the side as he lands. Zuko sends multiple fire blasts at Aang as he leaps and bends out of the way of each one. Cut to Iroh's sympathetic face as he watches the battle from the end of the room. Cut back to Aang dodging another large fire blast and heading towards the door to Zuko's chamber. We see him block any other attacks with his airbending before making it out the door with a large air blast and running at full speed down the hallway. Zuko jumps into the hallway too and sends a very long fire whip in Aang's direction. We see Aang running from the side. He turns and breaks the fire whip with a single blow before forming an airball and riding it through the long metal hallway. While passing guards and others who roam the ship, we cut back to Zuko and Iroh who are now following him. _

Zuko: Do not let him off this ship!

_We cut back to Aang who is now outside on the main deck of the ship. The camera pans out at him looking around for an escape route desperately. It seems he did not have his glider with him. We cut to Aang's face as he looks back to see Zuko walking toward him, fire daggers at his side. Zuko positions himself to attack, but is distracted for a moment as the shot changes to Appa coming at full speed near the ship with Katara and Sokka on his back riding in the saddle. Zuko breaks out of his stare and we see him stumble away as Appa flies dangerously close, roaring in anger. We cut to Katara as she reaches down for Aang's hand._

Katara: Aang! _Cut to Aang's face as he smiles at the three. We then get a close up of Zuko's face twisted in hate and frustration. The camera backs out to see him spread his arms and send a wave of fire toward Aang. Aang blocks it the best he can but is knocked to the ground. Cut to Zuko as he stalks towards Aang. Meanwhile, Sokka takes his boomerang out of a bag and flings it at Zuko, hitting him in the head and distracting him long enough for Aang to make his escape and climb onto Appa. We see Aang grab Katara's hand. The two share a small smile before she pulls him onto Appa. Aang struggles to get to Appa's head, feeling a little weak from Zuko's attack._

Aang: Yip yip Appa! _The camera shows Appa beginning to lift off the ground. On the very far side we can see the figures of Zuko, Iroh, and some other guards ducking for cover as Appa makes it into the air._

Zuko: Don't let them escape! _Zuko and Iroh create a large fire ball and shoot it at the three. We see Appa flying past the top left corner of the screen, barely missing the fire ball._

_Cut back to Zuko watching them in fury._

Iroh: Don't worry nephew. We can still catch him.

Zuko: We can. We have to._ The shot spreads to show us the entire ship before fading to the sunset._

_We see Appa from behind as he continues to fly through the open sky._

_Cut to shot of Aang sitting in the saddle with Katara and Sokka. _

Aang: You didn't have to do that.

Katara: You're the Avatar. _Cut to Katara talking with Sokka sitting behind her. _The world needs you, and so do we. _Cut back to Aang._

Aang: There's a war going on.

Katara: Yes.

Aang: And that means they were right. I have been missing for a hundred years. _Katara rests her hand on Aang's awkwardly._

Katara: I'm so sorry Aang. Maybe there's a bright side to all this.

Aang: I did get to meet you guys. You saved me, twice now. I don't know any words that could possibly explain to you how grateful I am. _He bows to the two of them._

Katara: You saved me and Gran Gran. _Cut to Katara's face. She is smiling. _It was the least we could do.

Sokka: So, now what do we do? _Katara bites her lip. She appears to be thinking. Cut to Aang's face which now shows sadness._

Aang: I can take you back to your village. I need to get going anyways.

Katara: Go where?

Aang: The Southern Air Temple. I think it's time I returned to my people, just to make sure they're okay. _Katara looks down sadly._

Sokka: No. _She turns and looks at Sokka. His face seems determined. _We found you. Like Gran said _he looks and motions to Katara _we're responsible for him now. _Cut to Katara as she hugs her brother, her face filled with excitement. Cut to Aang looking hopeful._

Aang: So what does this mean? _Cut to the side where we see all three of them. Katara is no longer hugging her brother. She is now sitting, her hands in her lap._

Katara: We're going with you.

_Appa flies farther away from the camera, gliding in the last few colors of the sunset._

* * *

**I know, I'm getting these chapters out fast. I just want to get enough out for you to read. Anyways, I'm sorry these are short. They'll be alot longer in the future when the scenes start mixing together better such as chase scenes/fight scenes. To answer one of my reviewer's questions, yes I am planning on putting the koi monster in the script. I was so angry when they left it out!**

**In case you didn't notice I used a few of the lines from the show. Also in case you didn't notice, some of the people who I cast as the characters are their voice actors from the show, such as Suki and Kanna. I thought they looked the part, so I put them in.****I do not own ATLA. I do not own the crappy movie, but I do own this script.**

**Please read and review! I want at least 10 more reviews before I get the next chapter out, which I plan to make three times as long as this chapter, maybe longer. It looks longer on microsoft word. :) See ya!**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Act Two**_

_The camera looks directly into the night sky before descending to show us another metal Fire Nation Ship with smoke dancing into the air. The ship is much larger and more polished looking than Zuko's. Cut to the bow of the ship that looks upon the water. The moon's reflection glitters in the crashing waves. A man strolls up to the side of the ship from off camera. He is wearing a high class Fire Nation uniform. His back is turned. A soldier in uniform walks into the shot from the same direction and stands a few feet behind the other in a respectful manner._

Soldier: We've had no sign of Prince Zuko yet Admiral Zhao.

Zhao: We'll find him eventually. _Cut to the side of Zhao's face. His expression is calm. _

Soldier: You don't suspect he has recovered the Avatar yet do you? _Zhao turns his head slightly in an annoyed glare._

Zhao: Of course not. Prince Zuko is an embarrassment to the Fire Nation. _Zhao looks back at the water, his face calm again._ If anyone is going to find the Avatar, it will be me, after we put Zuko in his place. General Iroh will be a good addition to my crew. He wouldn't possibly reject my proposition. _Cut to show both of their backs._

Soldier: Of course not Admiral Zhao. _The soldier turns and walks away. Cut to Zhao's face as he watches him go before looking back at the water._

_Cut to Appa's front as he flies. The colors of the sunrise are visible in the background. Aang is seen on Appa's head steering him. Cut to shot of the Southern Air Temple as it gets closer. The temple is a very tall tower-like building with many open hallways and balconies. However, while the building still looks in okay shape, the land around it is full of weeds. Hardly any greenery remains. _

Katara: Is that the temple? _Cut back to shot of Aang on Appa's head. Katara and Sokka are seen sitting in the saddle behind him, still in their parkas._

Aang: Yeah. I know it's been awhile, but I just had to see. _Cut to Katara's face. She looks concerned._

Katara: Aang. _Cut to view of Aang looking at the temple with Katara behind him. _I don't know how you're going to take this but, _she hesitates _the war has spread far. You are the first airbender seen in years. _Aang turns and looks at her as she continues to explain. _The Fire Nation could've well, _She stops. Cut to Aang as he looks back at the temple as they continue to move toward it._

Aang: I-I don't understand what you are trying to say. _Cut to close up of Aang's face and then back to the temple as the camera moves closer to it. _I'm sure everything's fine. _Appa enters the screen as he flies toward the tall structure of the Southern Air Temple. He then whispers: _It has to be.

_We are now on the ground as we see Appa land in front of the camera. He has sort of a rough landing and groans in exhaustion as he crashes to the ground. Aang airbends himself off of Appa and helps Katara down. Sokka is hanging off of the saddle from the roughness of the landing and clumsily jumps to the ground._

Sokka: Smooth landing. _Her brushes dirt off of his parka. Katara and Aang have walked off screen. We cut to the back of Appa as we see the kids walk towards this huge structure. Multiple hallways are clearly visible as we continue to look up to the very tip of the large monstrosity of architecture. Cut to Aang, Katara, and Sokka's faces as they examine it. Aang has a look of familiarity on his face, and just a tint of regret like he's hiding something._

* * *

_**I know this is short, but I wanted to give you something to read so you all know that I haven't forgotton this project. School has started and times are tough and hectic, but I will continue this as soon as possible.**_

**_Love ya' all! :D_**

**_-Ookamii_**


	5. Chapter 5

_Cut to abandoned hallway, we see a skull hiding in the left hand corner, but the kids don't seem to notice as they walk through, Aang in the lead. The kids enter the screen from the dront._Aang: Where is everyone? _Katara continues on behind him and closes her eyes sadly. Sokka follows her, looking around with one eyebrow raised. Cut to top view as they walk and a lemur enters the screen. It makes a chitter noise and flies after them. Cut to front view of Sokka as the lemur swoops over his head. _

Sokka: Gah! _He ducks. Cut to Aang as the lemur lands on his shoulder. It looks at him with large, curious eyes, chittering away. Aang smiles and stops, scratches the lemur behind the ear, and reaches into his tunic. He pulls out a peach and tosses it to the lemur. It gladly nibbles on it. Cut to back view where Sokka and Katara enter the screen. Sokka is scratching his head in annoyance._

Katara: Awww, it's so cute. _Cut to Aang smiling._

Aang: You must like peaches. _The lemur continues to nibble while making happy purring sounds. _I'm going to name you Momo.

Sokka: I think dinner suits him better. _Sokka rubs his hands together and licks his lips. _

_Cut to Aang turning around a glaring at Sokka. He smiles at Momo and rubs his ear again. _

Aang: Don't worry, I will not let him eat you.

_The three continue on, Momo remains on Aang's shoulder. Time passes and the three come to a wooden door. Aang hesitantly pushes it open and we see that it is his bed room from the opening sequence. Objects are dusty and misplaced. But the thing that catches our attention the most is two skeletons in the corner. Cut to Aang's shocked face. Sokka and Katara looked equally horrified behind him. Cut to the skeletons. We see one is wearing a fire nation uniform, while the other is wearing torn robes and an air nomad amulet. Aang instantly recognizes the amulet._

Aang: Gyatso.. _Tears gather in his eyes._

_Cut to flashback as it turns out that when the Fire Nation troops raided the temple, Gyatso had gone into Aang's room to mourn one last time. Cut to top view as Gyatso falls to his knees in the center of the messy room. Cut to front view as he buries his face in his hands. The door opens behind him and we see a Fire Nation soldier shoot a fire blast at him. Gyatso quickly turns around and blocks the attack, then sends a quick air blast at the soldier, knocking him off his feet. Gyatso charges at the soldier._

Gyatso: You are not welcome here! _Cut to the soldier as he is back on his feet. He aims at Gyatso, and shoots another large fire blast at him. End of flashback._

_Cut to Aang. Tears run down his face, yet his expression is filled with rage and his tattoos suddenly start to glow, as well as his eyes. Aang's form starts to rise into the air and incredibly strong winds circumgirate around him as he gets higher and higher. Objects and debris are tossed around from the power of the wind. Katara and Sokka look up at him with terrified faces. Sokka's face grows determined and he drags Katara out of the room, also shielding her from much of the debris. Cut to outside of the room as Katara and Sokka's tiny forms are seen out on the balcony. They duck for cover as the entire roof of the bedroom is blown apart and Aang rises up even higher into the air, the winds circling around him continuously. _

_Cut to a Fire Nation port where we see Zuko and Iroh walking out onto the docks. Zuko looks around displeased._

Zuko: We should be following the Avatar, not wasting our time here. _Iroh puts a calm hand on his shoulder._

Iroh: The men need a break, as well as you. _Zuko shrugs off his uncle's hand and walks forward. The two are suddenly approached by Admiral Zhao with two of his guards behind him. _

Admiral Zhao: General Iroh _he bows_ and Prince Zuko. _He noticeably does not bow to Zuko. _What a pleasant surprise. I wasn't expecting to see you here. Surely you aren't taking a break from your search? _Zhao smiles coyly._

Iroh: Of course not. We are simply taking a few minutes to eat and rest and we will be on our way. I don't believe Zuko could handle if we stayed any longer. _He gestures to a very irritated looking Zuko._

Admiral Zhao: Perhaps not. However, I was hoping that the both of you would take tea with me.

Zuko: We must be moving on. _Zuko starts to turn away but is stopped by Iroh's hand._

Iroh: Now now nephew, certainly we have a few minutes to enjoy a nice cup of tea. We would be honored to join you. _He smiles at Zhao. _

_Cut to very dim red room inside Zhao's ship. Zhao, Zuko, and Iroh are sipping tea quietly. Cut to Zhao sipping his tea. A guard walks up and whispers something in his ear, and his eyes light up in surprise. Cut to Zuko glaring up from his tea. Iroh, on the other hand, continues to sip his with eyes shut. Cut back to Zhao. He clears his throat and lowers his cup. _

Admiral Zhao: If you don't mind my asking, how is your search for the Avatar coming along?

Zuko: We haven't found him yet. _Iroh glances over at Zuko, still sipping his teal. Zhao frowns._

Admiral Zhao: That's quite a disappointment. I'm sure your father, Fire Lord Ozai, would not be pleased to hear that. _Zuko's head snaps up furiously._

Zuko: You tell him, and I'll find you, and hunt you down.

Iroh: Zuko, that's enough.

Admiral Zhao: You can't even catch the Avatar. You would never lay a hand on me. It would be treason on your part. _Admiral Zhao stands up and paces around the tea table in an interrogative fashion. _Besides, I would only be doing the right thing. It's my duty to report your failures to his majesty. However, _he stops pacing directly behind Zuko, _if you have any information about the Avatar's whereabouts, it could possibly save your honor. _Zuko's eyes grow wide._

_Cut to a view of the Southern Air Temple where Aang's glowing form can still be seen floating high above the temple. Cut to Sokka and Katara hiding behind a broken stone wall._

Katara: Aang! Can you hear me, Aang?

Sokka: He can't hear you.

_Cut to inside Aang's mind where we are surrounded by a misty blue haze and strangely luminous lanterns. The lanterns almost seem to whisper to Aang as he passes by. Cut to Aang from the front as he airbends himself into a tall oak tree. He holds on to one of the longer branches and looks out, but sees nothing more than miles and miles of trees and strange floating lights. One light buzzes over to him. Aang giggles as it swarms around him almost playfully. He tries to catch it, but falls off the branch instead and into a small puddle below. On his hands and knees, he looks into the puddle and sees the figure of a blue dragon. The dragon seems to come closer and closer and Aang gasps in shock and backs away as it flies out of the puddle. The dragon makes low growling noises as it strides toward Aang. Aang is frozen in fear as it lowers its great head to him and touches his arrow with one of its whiskers. A voice enters his head._

Avatar Roku: Aang, it's good to see you.

Aang: Who are you?

Avatar Roku: I am Avatar Roku, your previous life. I have sent my dragon, Fang, to seek you out.

Aang: Seek me out?

Avatar Roku: Yes. It's a very critical situation.

Aang: I'm-I'm kind of already in one. _Aang looks down dejectedly._

Avatar Roku: I am aware. You have entered the Avatar State. In the Avatar State, you have the power of all the Avatars before you, and of every element whether it has been mastered yet or not. You have entered this state out of your grief.

Aang: So, grief triggers it?

Avatar Roku: Any strong emotion may unleash its power. But once you have become fully realized, you may go in and out of it at will.

Aang: Wow, so I have all that power…just bottled up inside me? _Aang grins widely._

Avatar Roku: It is an awesome gift, and yet, a dangerous one as well.

Aang: What do you mean?

Avatar Roku: As well as being a possible threat to others, the Avatar State is a possible threat to you. If you are killed while in the Avatar State, the reincarnation cycle will be broken.

Aang: _Aang's eyes grow wide. _So the Avatar…

Avatar Roku: _Finishes Aang's statement. _Will cease to exist. But that is not the reason I needed to seek you out, Aang. At the end of the summer, Sozin's Comet will return, and Firelord Ozai will use its power to finish the war that his grandfather, Sozin, started all those years ago. If you are to defeat Ozai, you must master the elements before Sozin's Comet arrives.

Aang: And…_Aang looks worried. _I only have until summer's end to do it?

Avatar Roku: You can do it Aang. You've done it before. Go to the Northern Water Tribe. Find a master. Stop Firelord Ozai. I have faith in you Aang, but the fate of the world lies in your hands now.

_Cut back to where Katara and Sokka are hiding, their hands are covering their heads and faces defensively. Suddenly they loosen up a bit as the wind starts to die down. Cut to Aang lowering little by little back to earth. His feet touch the ground and the wind stops. Cut to Katara leaving her hiding place and running over to him. Sokka follows behind her. Cut to Aang, his tattoos and eyes are still glowing. Katara grabs his hand and holds it in between her palms._

Katara: _(whispering)_ Aang…

_Aang's tattoos stop glowing. He wipes away the rest of the tears while he slowly falls to his knees. Katara follows him. Sokka puts a friendly hand on his shoulder. Cut to Katara wrapping her arms around his shoulders and leaning into him. A few seconds pass before Aang breaks the comforting silence._

Aang: I have to go. _Aang breaks Katara's embrace and walks over to where Appa has remained the entire time. Katara looks panicked and runs after him. Sokka looks slightly angry, following her._

Katara: And where do you think you're going?

Aang: I need to go to the Northern Water Tribe and find a master. There's a comet coming, and if I don't defeat the Fire Lord before it comes, we're all doomed. I must master all of the elements. _He looks determined._

Sokka: _Looks confused and shakes his head a little. _Wait a minute, wait just one minute. One: I have no idea what the heck you're talking about. Two: You aren't taking us back home, so don't you even think about it. And three: Huh?

Katara: Sokka's right…for once. We're your family now. We're going with you wherever you run off to. Besides, _she smiles _I want to learn how to waterbend properly too. Maybe we can learn together.

Aang: _Blushes and smiles _Yeah, that would be pretty fun.

Sokka: Okay, obviously you didn't hear my "huh?"

Aang: I'll explain it all on the way. _He airbends himself onto Appa. Momo flies onto screen and perches himself back on Aang's shoulder. Cut to Katara and Sokka still on the ground; Katara is smiling while Sokka just frowns._

Sokka: Fair enough. _Katara is pulled on by Aang, and Sokka after. Appa leaves the ground with a groan and flies off into the distance._

_Cut to Zhao pacing around Zuko again. Iroh has moved over by the door._

Zuko: I told you, we have not found anything.

Admiral Zhao: _Slams his fist on the table and gets in Zuko's face. _I know you're lying. A proper captain is master at keeping his crew quiet. Your crew, _he gestures behind them to where Zuko's crew is lined up against the wall. _told one of my guards that you had the Avatar in custody, but let him escape. _Zuko bows his head in shame. Zhao leans forward to speak softly in Zuko's ear. _Where is he going?

Zuko: He went north.

Admiral Zhao: _Smiling secretly _He's going to the northern water tribe…to find a teacher. Men! Escort Prince Zuko and General Iroh back to their ship. Fire up the engines, _he walks to the door and then turns and whispers to a soldier, _And make sure they don't follow us.

* * *

**Alright, I know this one is short too, but it doesn't hurt as long as we keep the story going, right? I am still writing it. As a matter of fact, I will continue writing the next chapter after I post this one.**

**Anyways, I have created a youtube account where I post some Avatar videos of my own creation. One of them, sadly, was taken down due to copyright Nazis. If you wish to see it, just email me. :)**

**Here's the link: **

**http : / / www . youtube . com / user / rachiefangs ? blend = 2&ob = 5 (remove the spaces) If the link doesn't work then just go to youtube and type in rachiefangs. :)**

**Seriously, check it out. I promise you guys will love my videos! :D**

**Love you guys! See you on chapter six!**

**-Ookamii**


End file.
